As of March 2009, no wave energy facility was in regular service generating electricity for any U.S. utility company. According to the website of Pelamis Wave Power, Ltd., the multiple Pelamis units making up the Aguçadoura wave farm (off the northern coast of Portugal) constitute the world's first, multi-unit, wave farm and also the first commercial order for wave energy converters. No offshore wind farm is in commercial operation in the U.S. It has been estimated that approximately 600 MW of offshore wind energy capacity has been installed worldwide, mostly in European in waters less than 30 meters deep.